


Once you'll be back

by bunnychan62



Series: My Reader Verse [2]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, farewell sex, sex on a bed, shortly before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: It's the last day for the major and he wants to say a propped goodbye to his lovely wife. You.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the movie some days ago and its still brilliant  
> There are already two fanfics with James Nicholls but not one with Jamie and I just couldnt have that  
> I mean look at him  
> He's so cute with his moustache and his perfect hair!  
> So I just wrote something  
> its actually just smut  
> With you and Jamie getting naughty 
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker so sorry for any mistakes i made  
> enjoy

You were standing in front of the large mirror in your bedroom holding dress after dress in front of your body and then putting it aside again.

There would be a big party this evening in honour of your husband who would go of to war the day after.

It would be the last night you would share with him.

Maybe even the very last...

You sniffed and swiped away the tear that threatened to spill over your eye.

Vehemently shaking your head you pulled out the next dress to hold up in front of you.

The green one with the fine lace around the shoulder free sleeves. The one you had worn the night you two had meet for the first time. At the New Year’s ball at your aunts mansion.

You could still clearly remember how he had stood there and had looked at you from across the room. Or more like stared with that smouldering look of his.

You had looked back and smiled and he had averted his eyes and blushed. So much that you could even see it from across the dance floor.

You had just chuckled under your breath and then excused yourself from your friends.

His stoic face had still been flushed red as you had addressed him with a sweet smile.

It wasn't a usual thing for a woman to address a man first but you had always been a bit bold for a woman.

You smiled at the memory.

At first he had been a bit shy. Acting more like an insecure schoolboy than the grown man he really was.

His answers to your questions had been short and chipped but after he had worked up the courage to ask you to a dance he had warmed up quite quickly.

The two of you had danced the whole night long and you had discovered that he was in fact a very charming man.

The glimmer of the sun in the mirror caught your eye and you lifted your hand to admire the golden ring on your left hand.

You had known each other for nearly a year and were married now for three months.

It was almost like a dream come true.

You held the dress in front of you for a bit longer. It was a really beautiful dress but would it be appropriate for this occasion? Or would it be a bit to overdressed?

Maybe the red one would be better...

Your thoughts came to a stuttering halt as strong arms rapped around your waist and a strong body pressed up against your back.

You could feel a face nuzzling against your neck and shoulder and the moustache tickled your skin, making you giggle.

You reached back and wove your fingers through his neatly trimmed brown hair, still smiling.

You Miss the slightly longer locks He had still had Not Two days ago.

He had changed his Looks for the Military quite noticeably. But you couldn’t complain. He was still the most handsome man you knew.

"Jamie, stop that."

He hummed lowly in his throat. "Hmm, never."

But now you could not only feel his lips but his teeth too.

You giggled again. "Don't leave a mark." You moaned as he got more insistent.

His hands glide from his chaste grasp on your hips over your belly up higher to cup your breast through the light material of your undergarment.

"Oh Jamie..." You could feel his teeth now gently nipping the soft flesh of your throat. 

“Don’t you dare leave a mark.” You moan again, more insistently you hope. 

"Only where no one can see it." He growls into your ear and you shiver at the dark promise.  
You turned around in his arms and look up at his multi-coloured eyes.

"Promises, promises." You murmur against his lips before sealing them with your own.

His lips are warm and slightly rough against yours.

His moustache tickled your bare upper lip as the kiss continued from a chaste meeting of lips to the sensual massage of one another's tongue.

His hands are still kneading your breasts and you gasp softly as his thumb rubs over one of your nipples by accident. 

He uses his chance to charge forward and you clutch onto his shoulders as his tongue slips between your parted lips once again and into your mouth. Making you moan in surprise and pleasure.

His tongue in your mouth, stroking and dancing against yours is so extensively distracting, you didn't even notice the hands on your breasts leaving and sliding over your hips down to your thigs, the Position bending you slightly backwards and then with one jolt you’re up in his arms, strong arms holding you secure against his chest.

You yelp in surprise, but the loud sound was swallowed by his eager mouth.

With easy he carried you over to the bed and gently let you down onto the matrass.

Then he got up and stared down at you. His usually bright eyes were dimed down and dark with arousal.

Both of you were relatively new to this. Having both waited for marriage before engaging in such activities.

You’re first time, you’re wedding night had been full of fumbling hands and shy glances and even one or two mumbled apologies.

But everything after that had just been utterly wonderful.

After that the Two of you had succumbed to these indecent activities quite frequently. This meant almost every night and on some quiet mornings. Even once or twice on a Sunday right before church.

Now thought had to be one of the quicker times. The Party would be starting in less than an hour and you two still had to change and get ready.

So you reached up and reached for the collar of Jamie’s white shirt, pulling him down and over you, immediately sealing your mouth with his once again.

Now it was he who moaned lowly into your mouth, his hands leaving your body to fumble with the heavy iron belt and his trousers.

You used his distraction to bend his head slightly and start nipping at his jaw up to his ear.

You licked his ear shell thoroughly before nipping at the lope with your teeth making him hiss a low animalistic sound and then purring directly into his ear.

"How do you want me?"

His breath stuttered noticeably, his hands faltered at there work on his buttons and he was gulping down a few deep breaths before he took your face into his hands and pulled you so that you had to look at him.

"H- how will you let me?" He asked a bit shaken.

Sometimes you're boldness and straight forward way just seemed to much for him.

You scoped a bit further up the bed now only your legs dangling over the edge but the rest securely on the mattress.

You're arms snug up and around his neck, pulling him down to you again.

"Every way you want too. I'll give you anything you want. Tonight I'm only here to please you, my love."

You breathed the last word against his open mouth and could feel him shiver noticeably.

You could also feel the prominent hardness pressing against your thigh, twitching just as much.

You smiled up at him and licked your lips seductively, knowing how much that would get to him.

You could practically hear him swallow.

And then, with one last lingering kiss to your lips he was down on his knees between your legs, spreading them as wide as he could.

"You please me so much. Much more if you let me take care of you."

You let out a high sound that embarrassed you way more than you would let on.

Your hands scrambled to grasp the hem of your underdress and pulled it up, exposing a bit if your belly and the lingerie.

His hands still shock at this point.

The point where he pulled down the last of the material between you, exposing you too the fresh air and his hungry gaze.

His look was fixed on your lower half, making your inner muscles clench and your hips twitch upwards involuntarily. Your hands grabbing the bedsheets really hard.

Jamie growled deep in his throat before diving down, burying his face in your hip and nosing at the bone between your belly and upper thigh.

You shivered violently, your breath hitching more than once, before you couldn't hold back the giggles anymore.

You clapped a hand over your mouth but it was already too late.

Jamie lifted his head and looked at you sternly.  
"What?"

Lips still quivering with dwelled laughter you reached down and gently stroked your fingers through his hair, massaging his temples.

His face was almost unreadable but you knew him well and could see the heat in his eyes and the light amused curve of his lips, now even more hidden by his moustache, the source of your giggling.

You schooled you're features to the most innocent that you could muster.  
"Well, it tickles."

He only growled and dipped down again. This time thought wasting no time before latching his lips into your right hipbone and sucking almost violently.

Every thought of the tickling sensation flew out of your head at the rough sensation.

With a thud your head fell back onto the pillow and you grasped his hair even tighter, making him moan in pleasure.

He sucked and nipped and worried the sensitive flesh between his teeth before he seemed satisfied with his work and let go.

"There, now you got a mark where no one but you and I can ever see it."

He sounded rather smug about himself.

You lifted your head looking down at him over the swell of your breasts admiring the purple spot on your hip.

"Hmm... Lovely." You hummed before your head fell back again.

You could feel him shifting between your legs, his strong hands gripping your inner thighs again before he buried his face in your middle.

You moaned loudly as you felt the hot wetness of his tongue slipping between your just as wet folds and then burying itself inside of you.

He was so good at this. Oh so good. And he so loved to do it too. You both got something out of this. Very much so.

To say the truth you had been more than a little surprised as he had made the offer to you and had shown no hesitation in pleasuring you with his mouth whatsoever.

He was so clever with his mouth and tongue and that not just while kissing.

You got up onto his hands to watch what he was doing, your fingers clutching the bedcovers almost painfully hard. 

He was sucking on your cilt now, now and then worrying it with his teeth while two if his fingers were pushing in and out of your hot core rhythmically.

Your head fell back between your shoulders. You trembled as your hair slid back off your shoulders, tickling and arousing your there as Jamie tickled and aroused you lower down.

You're cries got steadily higher and you're hips bucked up as you neared you're first peak.

Jamie moaned as he felt you clenching and quivering around his fingers.

"So good." He murmured. "So very good for me. You are so beautiful." He said crawling up your body on his hands and knees.

"You are so beautiful." He said again, cupping your face in his hand.

One of your hands was still stroking the short hair in the nape of his neck. Oh how you missed these damned locks!

"You're not so bad yourself." You murmured, pulling him down for a slow and passionate kiss.

You moaned as you could taste yourself.

He distracted you with his oh so talented mouth while fumbling with his trousers again and then you could feel him, hard and hot against your thigh.

You spread your legs a little more, lifting your hips encouragingly.

Jamie released your lips only reluctantly and only to look down between you. One hand reaching down too guide his hard member into position and then carefully pushing into you.

You both moaned loudly as the thick head popped into you.

You gripped his shoulders to ground yourself, your nails digging into his skin.

As you looked up you saw what you always saw in the first seconds.

Jamie's eyes clenched shut tightly his jaw tense as he was breathing deeply and hard through his nose.

You knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to calm himself. Trying to hold back and not too just push into you with one hard thrust.

You appreciated his efforts. His gentleness towards you and his caution not too hurt you.  
Never ever.

You did your best in helping him as you gently stroked your hands down his tense back, till he relaxed enough to open his eyes. 

He looked down at you with lust blown eyes. “You alright?” his voice was deep, rough but still a bit unsteady. 

You smiled up at him and nodded. He was big but you adjusted easily and sooner than later the slight pain from the stretch would soon be repressed by the mind blowing pleasure. 

Your eyes were still locked as he stared rocking his hips and you bit your lip. 

As you matched his pace by rolling your hips up he groaned and buried his face in your neck. 

His heavy breathing was wet on your skin as he speeds up his thrusts. 

He was still rather cautious about it and you couldn’t have that. He was a gentleman but sometimes you just needed for him to let go and ravish you. 

But you had learned very early in to your marriage that if he was too shy to give you something, you just had to take it. And most of the time he would just let you. 

So you wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed your hands against his clothed chest and then pushed. 

Jamie gasped as his back hit the matrass and then groaned as he slid deeper into you as you sat astride on him. You riding him was one of your favourite positions. 

Your long hair fell over your shoulders and into your face. You’re underdressed slipping down again and falling over your thighs and uncovered parts. 

He looked up at you and you both grinned at each other. 

Your delighted laugh turned into a moan as you could feel him fully pressing inside you, his hip flush against yours. It was such a delightful feeling and an even better view. 

You were like a panther, crawling up his body ready to stake your prey down. You engaged another deep kiss, his fingers getting tangled in your hair, before you starting too rock your hips back and forth in the same rhythm as before. 

His legs still hung over the edge of the bed so you leaned forward, over him, your hands on his shoulders to support your weight before you lifted your hips. 

He moaned as his length left you almost wholly and moaned even more, his head pressed into the bedspread as you sunk down fully again. 

You repeated this for a few moments, or even for a few minutes. His big length was stimulating your insides in the best ways possible. 

Until his face was bright red and his perfect hair sticking too his forehead and curling slightly at his temples. 

He was panting heavily just like you, his teeth gritted tightly, his jaw strained. 

He was reaching his peak and that rapidly. 

His big hands that held your hips securely and helped you moving, tightened their grab and then held you down as his hips thrust up into you making you cry out and him groan loudly. 

He pulled you down for a greedy kiss and then rolled you over again. 

His hips never decreasing their brutal pace, getting you both nearer to the pinnacle rapidly. 

You moaned unabashedly your hands clutching the duvet and scratching at his clothed back at the same time. His shirt was now clinging to his sweaty back the muscles staining against your hand.

Jamie reached out to one side pulling your hand back, placing it on his shoulder. 

You immediately began pushing both of them all the way down your husbands back to grip his ass, urging each thrust to become harder than the last. 

He moaned as he claimed your mouth as his once again. The fire between you now a full on blast making you sweat and pant breathlessly. 

His mouth latched onto your neck again, right onto your pulse point, so sensitive it made you gasp and you got the feeling the shoulder free dress wasn’t an option tonight anymore.  
Or maybe you could still wear a choker necklace…? 

“Oh Jamie.” You gasped as his teeth nipped your earlobe, his moustache tickling your jaw. 

“Yes my love.” He growled speeding up his thrusts even more the motion making obscene slapping noises. 

One of your hands sneaked down to rub your clit and your lips escaped a choked out scream. 

Before it could be heard by anyone thought Jamie clapped a hand over your mouth, stifling the treasonable noise. 

He stared into your eyes as you could feel the hot tightness curl up in your loins. 

You grabbed his head and pulled him down into a vicious kiss before the lust unravelled making you scream. 

He swallowed your noise only to push his own into yours as he came not soon after you.

His orgasm triggered by your tightening muscles. 

His hands grabbed your hips like a vice as he pulsed inside of you, stretching your high point out to eternity. 

Your body was still trembling, your arms still clutching at him as he slipped out of you with a more than satisfied groan. 

“Could you do me a favour?” you asked, still breathless, your fingers combing through his hair, his head still laying on your heaving chest. 

“Everything.” He said, taking your hand to his and kissing every fingertip. 

Your other hand lazily stroked down his cheek and over his chin for a bit. 

“When you’ll be back from war…” 

He rose his head at your words, worry in his eyes but you just crocked your head and smiled at him. 

“Will you get rid of that ridiculous moustache?” your grin widened. 

Jamie just huffed a laugh and let his head drop back between your breasts. 

With one of his hands he stocked your side slowly, mumbling:” Of course love. Once I’ll be back.”


End file.
